


time is fake (but you're oh so real)

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [42]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F L U F F, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Rose, do you know what today is?”The Doctor marks an anniversary.





	time is fake (but you're oh so real)

“Alright, Doctor, I’m ready! Where’s today, then?” Rose cheerfully swung ‘round the steps.

“Rose, do you know what today is?”

She shrugged.

“It’s now, innit? Time doesn’t mean much these days.” She grinned impishly.

“It’s been exactly 365 days since you joined me,” he said solemnly.

“Our anniversary?” Rose gasped. “Why, you old softie!”

“Well,” he shrugged, glancing away, “one of us should know what’s going on.”

“Doctor, I never,” Rose said, stepping close and tugging his lapel. “How shall we celebrate, then?”

“How about a dance?” 

Taking his hand, the smile Rose gave him could have powered the TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ninth Doctor, solemn
> 
> I was talking with mollivanders about our feels re: the Ninth Doctor and I felt like writing something happy. Here, have some aggressive fluff, with my compliments.
> 
> Send me more prompts any day of the week @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
